gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Khamelion
The Grand Tourer ''(unofficially named) ''is a vehicle making its first appearance in Grand Theft Auto V. Design This car features unique, European-inspired styling, which is very difficult to attribute to existing models. It does however feature very similar elements to the 2011 Jaguar C-X16 Concept such as the front quarter panel and lower side body styling. The greenshouse and rear quarter panel seem to have been inspired by the Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione. Also the 2012 Jaguar XKR special edition, for the bonnet/ hood and front face layout, but the shapes appear to have been combined with those found on the 2011 Ford Evos Concept and Exagon Furtive eGT, also the lower edge of the front bumper is nearly identical in terms of shape and identical in terms of material. The entire car, particularly the front end, is reminiscent of the Zenvo ST1. Other parts of this car seem to inspired by the Aston Martin Vanquish. At the front, one can instantly notice a combination of lines and curves used to create an interesting looking front end. At the very base of the front bumper, a CFRP lip is present, following the bottom edge of the bumper. The lower edge of the bumper increases in height in the central two-thirds of its width. The bulges in the outer bumper area are curved such that they are linked to the bulge running along the sides of the main body area. The main grille, is an irregual hexagon, which is a little wider than the elevated bumper area. The grille features a horizontal chrome strip at mid-height across the mesh. The headlamp units are interesting, in that they have four straight edges and then a curved top edge. The two lower edges are parallel with edges of the main grille, and the unit features two circular lamps and then a turn indicator lamp in a separated area at the top. Like the XKR, the bonnet, hood features elevated areas running from the inside edge of the headlights and then another elevated area in the central section of the bonnet/ hood's width. The sides of the car feature a lot of curvature, just behind the front wheel arch a chrome-trimmed vent is visible. The main bulges than run along the side of the car span almost the entire wheelbase. The greenhouse section of the body is one area where curvature is very prevalent, even the mirrors have aerodynamic shells. The B-pillar line is linked to the line signifying the edge of the rear quarter area. The rear quarter area curves away from the body. The wheels featured on the car are deep dish and made of five thin irregular pentagons, which form an air-filled five-point star between them and the central point of the wheel. The taillights loosely resemble the tailights found on the Maserati Granturismo. Performance The engine is front mounted. Stopping power is provided by large, cross drilled disc brake rotors, which are matched to white, six piston brake calipers at the front. Overview Gallery The Richman Hotel.jpg|A low angle front and side view of the Grand Tourer. Screenshot-GrandTourerChase-GTAV.jpg|Back view of the Grand Tourer Trivia *The image in which this car first appeared, showed no badging at all on the car. *The wheels that appear on this car are exactly the same as those found on the GTA V Comet. *In the first screenshot in which the car appeared, the front-left tire was shown somehow going through the wheel arch. *The company logo of this car is reminiscent of the Under Armour logo. Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Grand Tourers Category:2-Door Coupés